The Coalition of Order
Humanity is hurt, bleeding. Justice in the here and now is a fine tourniquet, but the Coalition of Order believes that true justice is to ensure that the wrongs of the past never happen again. They strive to restore law and order to the Homeland not only through enforcement, but through education. When they're not hunting down the Wanted and defending the weak, the Coalition makes themselves busy by building schools and seeking out educators to run them. Stats and Moves MOVES *'Laying Down the Law' - Everything you do is motivated by a strict moral code, held by all the Family. Answer these questions: **Who always deserves protection? (Family & Character have advantage while protecting them): ***Teachers **Who always deserves your justice? (Family & Character have advantage while pursuing them): ***Slavers **What does your Family's code prevent you from doing in the name of justice? (Your Family and Character roll with disadvantage on all moves if you go further, until the GM thinks you've made amends): ***Beatings/Torture *'Round Up the Posse' **When you brandish your Family's authority in a non-hostile land, you can recruit a gang of locals to fight at your side. As long as you work towards bringing that target to justice, you can use them as a group of Followers (1 Quality, Expertise: vigilante justice), and when they fight alongside you they reduce the harm you take by 1. *'Are We Not Men?' **Taken from Uplifted playbook when the Coalition was enslaved **When your Family Lends Aid or otherwise protects another Family without asking for anything in return, gain advantage on the joint effort. If the venture is a success gain Surplus: Morale, Culture or Motivation. GEAR *'How Do You Fight?' **Stun prods (melee, nonlethal) *'How Are You Defended?' **Ancient enforcer gear (tough, comms) *'What Useful Expertise Can You Draw On?' **Magistrates (1 Quality, Negotiating compromises) TREATIES The Enclave of the Raven * The Coalition has 3 treaties on them ** 1-Treaty: Raised the homeland's worst criminal, Kaelyn ** 2-Treaty: They view the Coalition as civilization's best chance to regrow * They have 0 treaties on the Coalition The Nereids * The Coalition has 2 treaties on them ** 2-Treaty: The Coalition had been the Nereids' sole contact with drylanders for X-Time, until Y-Event revealed their existence to the rest of the surface world. * They have 0 treaties on the Coalition Phoenix * The Coalition has 0 treaties on them * They have 1 treaty on the Coalition ** 1-Treaty: The Coalition needs their products ((The Uplifted Children of Mankind)) * The Coalition has 0 treaties on them * They have 4 treaties on the Coalition ** 2-Treaty: They enslaved the Coalition in the last Age ** 2-Treaty: The Coalition raided their supplies out of desperation after escaping enslavement The Brass Knuckles * The Coalition has 0 treaties on them * They have 2 treaties on the Coalition ** 2-Treaty: The Coalition stole their vehicles and building materials our of desperation after escaping enslavement History Previous Age * The Coalition of Order was enslaved by ((the Uplifted Children of Mankind)), and have only recently managed to break away. They have since held a deep-seated need to bring slavers and their like to justice. * After escaping their bondage, starvation and poverty forced the Coalition of Order to try raiding and thieving out of desperation to survive. The first group they turned on were the ((Uplifted Children of Mankind)), those they felt were responsible for creating their suffering in the first place. This raised the Morale of the Coalition and helped to fill their bellies. The second were the ((Order of the Titan)), from whom the Coalition was able to wrest a multitude of reliable vehicles and a surplus of building materials. This Age Important Characters in this Faction *Lorana Loughlin, one of the Leaders of the Ranger Division